


［佐鸣］反向逮捕（道具）

by Dragon_li



Category: Naruto, 火影, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M, 佐鸣 - Freeform, 火影 - Freeform, 道具调教
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_li/pseuds/Dragon_li
Summary: 情人节快乐！没有插入，只有简短的道具。元气警察鸣人君x腹黑大佬佐助君
Relationships: One Direction - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	［佐鸣］反向逮捕（道具）

**Author's Note:**

> 情人节快乐！  
> 没有插入，只有简短的道具。  
> 元气警察鸣人君x腹黑大佬佐助君

“警号34XXXX出列！”  
“是！”  
清晨，警号为34XXXX的漩涡鸣人深吸了一口气，身板挺直大声回应。  
刚刚喊他名字的是他现在的队长，旗木卡卡西，对方也是木叶警署的老前辈，自加入警署已经有十年了。  
眼下，刚入职的漩涡鸣人被分配到旗木卡卡西手下。按老规矩来说，卡卡西前辈现在也是他的师父。

在众人面前，旗木卡卡西并未说出目的。他只是用自己那只完好的眼睛扫了一眼漩涡鸣人，用磁性的声音说，“你随我过来。”  
“是！旗木队长！”  
漩涡鸣人紧跟旗木卡卡西来到了办公室。  
在办公室里，旗木卡卡西的态度松弛了许多。他肩膀微塌，浑身的姿态放松，晃晃悠悠地坐到了办公室的座椅上。  
见他这副姿态，漩涡鸣人直言道：“卡卡西师父，你找我有什么事啊？”

旗木卡卡西将一沓新整理出的案卷放到了办公桌上，他望着眼前疑惑的漩涡鸣人，用手指点了点案卷。  
“不是你说要来点刺激的任务吗？现在机会来了。”  
漩涡鸣人眼前一亮，他拿起案卷翻阅，眼睛扫过案卷上记录的字。越看，他的脸色愈加凝重。  
旗木卡卡西双手抱臂：“Eagle，这个黑社会组织是在东京横空出现的。自成立一年以来，已经越做越大，我查到他们不仅涉及风月场所，枪支和毒品似乎也有涉及。”  
“具体的超危险工作其他职员已经分配完了。鸣人你作为新入职的菜鸟，最近的工作都完成的十分出彩，警署因此决定将这项任务分配给你。不过警署倒也不会期望你能做出什么，让你长点见识也是好事。”  
“总之，这个Eagle其他组员的身份我们已经查出来了，唯独他们的BOSS，我们现在还都是一头雾水。喏，案卷已经交给你了。作为特别行动，警署还给了你一定的自由行动权，如果查出什么，向我报备就可以自行去调查了。还有什么问题吗?”

“嗯……”  
漩涡鸣人大致翻了一下案卷，放在旗木卡卡西办公桌的案卷摞的非常高。他将案卷一次抱到自己怀里，向视线已经完全被遮挡的旗木卡卡西大声道：“放心吧师父！这件事情就包在我身上了！”  
“诶……还是这么有活力啊。”旗木卡卡西无奈地看着他，“鸣人，作为你的师父，我还是要提醒你一句，万事要小心，保护好自己的安全。”  
“请您放心！我一定会保护好自己的！”

漩涡鸣人一腔热血地回到了自己的办公室。  
作为新人菜鸟，他目前的工作除了抓小偷和抢劫犯，倒也没什么特别重要的任务。眼前接下来的“查清黑帮头目的真实面目”这件任务，是他第一次参与的特大行动。  
接下来的几天，漩涡鸣人一股脑地埋进案卷中，从早忙到晚，就连同事提出的聚会也没有参加。  
虽然是一名菜鸟，但漩涡鸣人从小就致力成为一名造福社会的人民警察，他内心有满满的正义与抱负。  
“Eagle组织的老大吗？我一定会抓住你的！”

又是几天过去了，被来不被警署抱有希望的漩涡鸣人还真查出了点线索。尽管线索十分牵强，漩涡鸣人还是对它抱有了一定希望。  
“宇智波财团吗？这可是有名的大财团呢。”  
漩涡鸣人紧紧盯着案卷上划出的线索，虽然没什么证据，但直觉告诉他这个财团和Eagle组织一定有什么密切联系。  
“不管怎么说，还是试着联系一下财团的负责人吧。”

——

“请问您是？”宇智波财团大楼的迎宾处，礼仪小姐正挂着不失礼仪的笑容，盯着有些鬼鬼祟祟走过来的漩涡鸣人。  
来人穿着便服，俊秀的面容十分阳光，他看着面容精致漂亮的礼仪小姐，有些不好意思地挠了挠头。  
正当礼仪小姐对其稍稍放下警惕时，青年将警察证件放在了她面前，“警察办案，我要见你们的财团负责人。”

“那个人，对，就是站在角落那里的那个男人，说要见财团的负责人，是木叶分局的警察。”  
前台，礼仪小姐和闻言赶来的保镖讲述事情经过。他们两人一齐看着角落里站着的漩涡鸣人，似乎察觉到视线，青年抬起头友好地朝他们笑了笑。  
保镖收回视线，“他说牵扯到财团案子是什么了吗？”  
礼仪小姐：“具体的事情他没告诉我，总之说要见负责人。”  
保镖点了点头：“我知道了。”  
耳麦里，男人低沉的声音响起，“让公关部的负责人去见他，套出他知道什么。”  
“是。”

大楼顶层，男人饶有兴趣地看着监控器中的青年。金色的发色使他看起来与常人稍有不同，那张俊秀的面孔脸上写满自信，看上去十分有活力。  
面容倒是很合他的胃口。  
男人收回目光，不再看监控器上的青年。

……

漩涡鸣人如愿以偿地见到了财团的负责人，公关部的部长亲自接见了他，负责人笑意满满地将鸣人领到了接待室。  
要说大财团就是不一样，就连接待室都豪华的不像样。漩涡鸣人坐在软椅上，只觉得自己身子轻飘飘的，十分舒适。  
公关部的负责人十分友善，他问鸣人，“那么，请问旋涡警员想要调查什么呢？如果需要，宇智波财团会尽量配合您。”  
“是这样的，最近港口有火拼事件，据我们调查，和一起黑帮走私贸易有关。”漩涡鸣人说。  
他看负责人配合地点了点头，将手中的资料递给负责人：“虽然当时的监控不少被认为破坏了，但还是有幸存的摄像头勤勤恳恳地工作着。”  
“我看了那天的监控记录，虽然是黑夜，有些模糊。但在一个拐弯的路角，监控器拍下了离当时火拼地点十分接近的一辆黑车的车牌号。我查了一下，是属于贵公司旗下的车牌号。”  
漩涡鸣人顿了一下，即使他怀疑财团和Eagle组织有关联，也不敢冒然说出心中所想。“我想问一下当时的开这辆车的司机，有没有发现这起火拼事件的相关线索。”  
“原来是这样，那么请您等等。”

负责人离开了办公室，去叫当天开这辆车的司机。  
漩涡鸣人则坐在椅子上和师父卡卡西联系。  
——卡卡西：如果实在套不出来话的话，就赶快离开吧，这家财团可不是什么好惹的角色。  
——漩涡鸣人：我知道啦师父。目前来说确实没什么异常，也许是路过也说不定。  
——卡卡西：既然这样，调查完就赶快回来，顺便给我稍一本好色仙人新出本的小说。  
——漩涡鸣人：……  
漩涡鸣人收回手机，这时司机也过来了。漩涡鸣人问了很多问题，但回答都无懈可击。确实没有找到什么有用的线索，漩涡鸣人决定离开。  
但当漩涡鸣人正要结束工作离开时，眼角却及时捕捉到一缕红色的发丝。  
Eagle有个高级头目好像也是这个发色吧。  
职业的敏感性让漩涡鸣人没有再和负责人周旋，他快速跟上了那抹红色的身影。在对方进入电梯时，他在关门的最后一刻按着门板钻了进去。  
电梯里只有这个红发的女人，戴着一副黑色框架的眼镜。在漩涡鸣人按住门板时，女人抬头看向他，面容是一等一的清晰。  
漩涡鸣人走了进去，电梯门关上时，他快速拔出手枪按在女人的太阳穴上，一手摸索衣兜试图拿出手机联系总局。  
“哇，运气真好。”漩涡鸣人咧嘴笑了笑，“居然能在这家财团直接找到Eagle高级头目啊。”  
女人歪了歪头，“你是警察吗？”  
“没错，重点嫌犯代号花梨，你被逮捕……诶？我手机呢？”漩涡鸣人慌乱地摸了摸衣兜，除了一把手铐其他什么也没找到。他舔了舔唇，意识到自己犯了个大错，无法联系总局让漩涡鸣人处于孤立状态。  
好在有手铐，对方应该逃脱不了。将手铐拷在女人的手腕上，漩涡鸣人按下了一层按键，打算赶快带着嫌犯回到警署。  
但电梯却并未按他预期一样往下降。  
快速向顶层上升的电梯让漩涡鸣人意识到不对劲，这栋有六十层之高的顶级大厦应该不会出现什么电梯事故。  
他联想到一开始的猜测，咽了口唾沫，“等等……你们组织和宇智波财团果然是一伙的吧？”  
“被你猜到了还真是荣幸呢。”女人冲他笑了笑，“猜猜顶层招待你的都有什么？”

完蛋了。  
漩涡鸣人心想。  
他刚才不该那么激动的。  
电梯如约而至在顶层停了下来。电梯门打开时，一群身穿黑衣的男人正握着枪对准电梯门，动作整齐一致。  
漩涡鸣人留下了冷汗。  
即使这样，他还是硬着头皮以手里的女人做人质，和对方一群人大干了一场。然后脸上青一块紫一块的，被保镖拉扯着拖进了一间办公室。

办公室里坐着一个男人。  
漩涡鸣人抬头时，男人侧对着他，对方侧脸完美的弧度让漩涡鸣人不禁一愣。他目光一凝，看到男人手里拿着的正是他的手机。  
对方不知道用了什么破解方法，正翻看着他和旗木卡卡西的聊天记录。而后，男人滑过座椅，正面对着漩涡鸣人，露出了那张俊美冷漠的脸。  
他看着漩涡鸣人，缓缓露出一个笑容。  
“旋涡警察，初次见面，我是Eagle的头目，也是现任宇智波财团的掌权人，宇智波佐助。”

“……”漩涡鸣人额角留着冷汗。  
漩涡鸣人当然知道对方自报身份不是什么好兆头，说不定会直接杀了他。但眼下，他除了静静等待着男人的宣判，做什么也无济于事。  
他犯了一个致命的错误。  
“本来是想让你乖乖离开的，但没想到旋涡警察你眼光这么犀利，居然能第一时间找到香燐。警局果然已经找到收集了不少资料，香燐，你们以后做事要小心了。”  
“是的佐助大人~我——”  
“你们都下去吧。”  
“是。”

看着刚刚还冷静的红发女人见到这个宇智波佐助一副花痴样，漩涡鸣人抽了抽嘴角。  
直到办公室只剩下他们两个人之后，漩涡鸣人率先说道：“虽然猜到财团和Eagle组织有联系，但我可没猜到一来就是位大人物。”  
宇智波佐助扫过漩涡鸣人的脸，即使脸上有青紫的淤青，看着也格外可口。他把玩着手里的手机，“旋涡警察的任务原来是查清我的身份，那么现在你可是超额完成任务了。”  
“是啊，识相的话就快点放我离开，到时候还能给你减轻罪刑！”漩涡鸣人双手被手铐铐住，那还是他自己的手铐。  
鸣人挣扎着却无济于事，只听到脚步声传来，昂贵的黑色皮鞋便出现在他眼前。他抬头，只听到咔嚓一声，自己便被照了下来。  
“你干什么？”  
“好久没有碰到这么有趣的猎物了，当然要查清你的身份。”宇智波佐助说。  
漩涡鸣人皱眉，从地上以迅雷不及耳之速从地上站了起来，接着一记扫腿试图把男人撂下。  
但他没想到眼前这位集团掌权人格斗技术丝毫不差，他躲过漩涡鸣人的攻击，对着鸣人的腹部来了一拳，鸣人瞬间失去了反击力量跪在了地上。  
漩涡鸣人的资料也在这个时候传了过来，宇智波佐助扫过资料，“父母双亡？还真是苦命的出身。”  
“少啰嗦！事到如今，要打要杀随你便！”漩涡鸣人怒视宇智波佐助。  
他俊秀的面孔此刻脏兮兮的，右眼角有片淤青，嘴角还带着被人揍过的血丝。就连金色的发丝也蒙上一层灰尘，显得脏乱。  
这幅可怜的姿态激起了男人的虐待之心。

宇智波佐助垂眸，“但你还有个领养你的爷爷啊。”  
“漩涡警察，你和你爷爷感情好吗？”宇智波佐助问。他目光冷漠，带着猎食者对猎物玩虐的好奇心，残忍地望着眼前的青年，“如果他出事了，你会伤心吗?”  
“你这混蛋！有什么事情冲我来，不要伤害无辜——”  
“如果你老老实实地听我的话，我就放过你爷爷。唔……你爷爷还是一位有名的情色小说家呢。这件事你知道吗？”宇智波佐助饶有兴趣地拿着资料拍了拍漩涡鸣人的脸。  
看着对方微沉的脸色，宇智波佐助像是恍然大悟地点了点头，“那么，身为情色小说家的孙子，懂的东西，应该也很多吧？”  
“你这混蛋——”  
“我就当你全部知道了。接下来的事情，你应该也很轻松地就会适应吧？”

身为宇智波财团的掌权人，宇智波佐助自然什么都不缺。但他却被眼前这位菜鸟警察激起了难得的兴趣，香燐那个女人时不时会带着新买的情色玩具来找他，虽然女人被丢了出去，但情色玩具却一堆放在了角落的柜子里。  
这使得之后发生的一切顺理成章。

旋涡警察被男人解开了裤腰带，他气的满脸通红，水蓝色的眼眸满是愤怒，浑身试图挣扎却被男人轻松制服。  
“快点放开我！混蛋！”  
“这么讨厌这种东西吗？”宇智波佐助晃了晃手中的东西，那是一套价格昂贵的贞操带，前端的顶部有一根细小的马眼棒，后方则连着一个塑胶材质的阴茎振动棒。  
“呵……虽然不知道那女人给我这种东西是什么想法，不过现在正好派上用场。”宇智波佐助勾起嘴角，扒掉青年下身的最后一块遮羞布，“你肯定会喜欢它的，旋涡警察。”  
“滚开！别碰我！”鸣人瞪着眼前的男人。  
他实在无法想象眼前这个面容俊美的男人居然是个变态，而被自家老头思想污染的他当然清楚眼前这个玩具到底是怎么是回事。  
他可没有被人捅屁眼的爱好！  
宇智波佐助并不喜欢被人接二连三地辱骂，他将口塞球塞进青年嘴里，对方立马瞪大那双水蓝色的猫眼睛怒视着他，看起来十分可爱。

对初学者来说，这件贞操带实在不是什么好东西。  
马眼棒、阴茎束缚无法排尿、后穴被塞入震动棒刺激前列腺，无论是其中哪一个，已经不是初学者的身体能够接受的了。  
更别说是一个时至今日还是处男的旋涡警察。

当宇智波佐助用手掌摸到漩涡鸣人的大腿根时，细腻的触感让他有些诧异，“我以为警察的皮肤应该很粗糙，没想到旋涡警察是个例外。”  
“唔唔唔——”被塞着口塞球的漩涡鸣人一脸愤怒，他口水分泌的很快，顺着口塞球的缝隙向嘴角滑落，模样十分淫秽。  
漩涡鸣人的大长腿被男人用外力撑开，宇智波佐助打量了一下手中的玩具，他还是第一次想要帮人戴上这种东西。  
意外的，宇智波佐助并不排斥握住小警察的阴茎。  
那里软趴趴的，显然没有丝毫情欲，于是漩涡鸣人成了第一位享受此等殊荣的人。宇智波佐助握住了他的阴茎，帮他撸动阴茎，刺激他情欲的生长。  
“唔唔唔——”漩涡鸣人奋力挣扎。如果可以挣脱束缚，他早就把这个混蛋家伙揍晕到地上去了。  
虽然带着口塞球，但凭借着愤怒的腔调宇智波佐助也能猜到对方骂的有多难听。  
津液将鸣人胸前的白色衬衣印湿一片，露出一片隐约的肉色。这等秀色可餐并未停止宇智波佐助的动作。  
男人的身体是最诚实的，尽管漩涡鸣人并不想这样，但阴茎仍旧青涩地膨胀起来，顶部分泌出透明的液体，在灯光下闪着一层亮泽。  
手机在这时打来了电话，宇智波佐助看向屏幕，是旗木卡卡西，对方正纳闷自己徒弟为什么还没回来。  
宇智波佐助替漩涡鸣人挂断了电话，他还有要事要办。  
凌虐俊秀的警察实在算得上一件美差，尤其是眼前青年的长相如此符合他的胃口。  
那双天蓝色的眼睛在马眼棒一点一点塞入阴茎顶端的小口时蒙上了一层水雾，白嫩细腻的大腿根甚至因为疼痛开始生理抽搐。  
窄小的尿道被透明的棒一点点撑开，嫩红色的肉壁因为被撑开显眼可见。马眼棒一点点深入尿道，直至顶住前列腺，漩涡鸣人的身体猛地一抖，随后克制不住生理反应开始持续的发抖。  
未经人事的身体一开场便受到这么刺激的凌虐，前列腺按摩带来的快感和疼痛一并让身体无法抑制住生理反应，漩涡鸣人的脸色发白，眼角却带着因快感冲击留下的红晕。  
“唔唔唔（放开我）——”  
“来感觉了吗？旋涡警察？”宇智波佐助眼里的冷淡逐渐被更加深沉的东西覆盖。他对眼前这位有勇无谋只凭借一腔热血边冲上来的警察十分有兴趣，当对方的身体因为这个小小马眼棒的刺激而浑身颤抖时，他自己也产生了情欲。  
贞操带的前端被完整带上，便只剩下后面了。后面的震动棒大概有15cm左右，已经是性交时常用的自慰棒款型了。宇智波佐助随意的替小警察过于紧致的后穴扩张了几下，便将震动棒抵在了后穴上，  
他很期待看到青年警察被迫高潮的淫乱模样。  
粗大的龟头顶着后穴，被男人用手粗暴地向后穴开拓。漩涡鸣人的身体因疼痛弓起，汗液将衬衫打湿，露出一大片隐约的肉色，这让这具完美的身体看起来十分淫荡。  
他下方的光溜溜的，什么都没穿。上方是透出肉色的湿衬衣。鸣人金色的短发被打湿，贴在脸颊两侧。眼角尚且带着的晕红和眼泪，随着性具的一点点进入变成苍白。  
过紧的甬道无法承受如此粗壮的性器，皮肉发出不堪重负的惨叫，就连褶皱一点点被撑开到最极限，几乎有裂开的风险。  
宇智波佐助停下了进入的动作，他将震动棒从后穴里拔出，擦掉鸣人眼角的泪，“旋涡警察很疼吗？”  
“如果求我的话，我来帮你扩张也无所谓。”  
“唔唔唔（混蛋休想）——”  
黑社会头目、宇智波财团的掌权人看着呜呜叫一脸怒容的漩涡鸣人，低声轻笑。这个成年不过几年的毛头小子一身的青涩，那副活力四射、生机勃勃的模样，宇智波佐助并不想将他摧毁。  
他喜欢那副天不怕地不怕的蠢样。  
“既然求我了，就帮人帮到底好了。”宇智波佐助将手指塞进了甬道。  
方才的扩张并非毫无意义，粗大的龟头已经将甬道插得稍微松弛了一些。肉壁本能地对入侵物尽可能放松，释放出了做以润滑的情液。  
他手指探入，肉壁便紧随而至地包裹着他，松软而十分有弹力，但并不足以能够接受振动棒的彻底插入。他需要肉壁更加松软，旋涡警察的身体内部能喷出更多的液体。  
旋涡警察的前列腺位置十分靠前，宇智波佐助的手指轻而易举地勾到了那颗凸起的软肉。他用骨节稍稍顶弄，漩涡鸣人便克制不住地发出一声呻吟，那是身体最本能的反应。  
前端的马眼棒还在摩擦前列腺，宇智波佐助的手指恶意顶住前列腺。几乎将大脑摧毁的快感让他发出了哭腔，口腔分泌的津液从他脸颊划过流到地板上。鸣人的阴茎胀大想要射精，可尿道被堵住遏制了他射精的反应。于是快感在漩涡鸣人尚未反应之时，他的后穴分泌出了大量的黏液，从肠道喷出将宇智波佐助的手掌打湿。  
他躺在办公室的地板上，望着天花板，头脑已经开始发蒙。他听见宇智波佐助说了一声“旋涡警察这么敏感”，但他没有力气去咒骂这个变态的黑社会头目，只能感受到先前那个粗壮冰凉的振动棒此时稍加阻碍，轻松地进入了他的身体。摩擦到前列腺时，他身体又抖了一下，无法射精的烦躁让他的神经备受快感摧残。鸣人听见‘扣’的一声，那个名叫贞操带的东西便彻底戴上了。  
宇智波佐助替漩涡鸣人穿好了衣服，他摘下了口塞，替鸣人重新打好领结，而后将震动不停的手机塞进漩涡鸣人手里。  
“你的卡卡西老师在叫你，旋涡警察，快接吧。”宇智波佐助在他耳旁说道，呼吸的热气打在耳朵上，敏感的耳朵顿时染上了一片绯红，“你知道我还掌握着你家人的资料，对吧？”  
宇智波佐助替他接通了电话，漩涡鸣人回神，他被迫忍住马眼棒抵住前列腺的酸胀感，深呼吸放缓自己发抖的声线。  
“……喂？卡卡西师父？”  
“鸣人，你工作还没有结束吗？”电话另一端的男人声线懒散，他并不清楚自己的徒弟现在正遭受着怎样的折磨。  
“快、快——”漩涡鸣人尚未说完这句话，眼眸便因后穴震动起来的震动棒骤缩。前列腺太浅导致震动棒轻而易举地便顶弄着前列腺发出嗡嗡的声音，这样飞速攀爬的快感甚至令漩涡鸣人忘记了回答。  
宇智波佐助就在他身旁静静看着他，他手里还握着贞操带的遥控器。  
“鸣人？你怎么了？”  
漩涡鸣人回神，他咬住舌尖，疼痛感让大脑稍稍清醒，“我很快就回去，卡卡西师父，我先挂电话了。”  
“是吗？别忘记给我带新一版的——”  
“嘟嘟嘟——”  
旗木卡卡西躺在办公室的座椅上，他皱眉看着被挂断的电话，摇了摇头将手机收了回去，“这小子脾气还挺大。”

漩涡鸣人将手机握紧，他强忍着快感从地上站了起来，声音响亮的嗡嗡声代表着承受者此时收到的折磨。他身子还轻微发着抖，裤子后面有着深色的水迹。  
宇智波佐助将遥控器调制最高，漩涡鸣人便忍不住弯下了腰，一手撑着办公桌，咬牙切齿：“你这混蛋。”  
“你可以离开了，旋涡警察。”宇智波佐助将他扶正，被漩涡鸣人一手甩开。他打量着眼前穿戴好的旋涡警察，哪怕穿戴整齐，他浑身依旧带着淫色，脸上的红晕和飘忽的视线能一眼看出青年在经历什么。他脸颊也脏兮兮的，下巴上还有口水的印迹，看起来像是被凌虐了一番。  
“你这样让我怎么回去？！”漩涡鸣人拉住宇智波佐助的领结，他作为警察的骄傲与尊严被眼前这个男人打压殆尽，就连已经完成的任务也迫于威胁不敢声张。宇智波财团家大势大，压根不是他这种平民警察能惹得起的存在。  
但他还是没能忍住怒意，朝宇智波佐助的脸颊上挥了一拳。意料之外，宇智波财团的掌权人挨了这一拳，他似乎并不生气，看着愤怒的像只张牙舞爪的猫一样的鸣人，勾起了嘴唇。实际上被情欲折磨后的这一拳力量并不算多重，仅仅是一些擦伤。  
他靠在漩涡鸣人的耳旁，喷出的热气让鸣人撇开了脸颊。对方磁性的声音说道：“我帮你调到最小的震动，去警署忍过这一天，将今天经历的事情毫无问题的告知给你的上司。然后回来找我，我就放过你。”  
“你——”漩涡鸣人怒视宇智波佐助。对方却咬着他的耳朵，如约将他的震动调到最小。这种新科技产品的静音效果十分理想，哪怕此时鸣人的身体依旧饱受情欲的折磨，双腿颤抖，偌大的房间却没什么声音。  
宇智波佐助将自己昂贵的外套披在了漩涡鸣人的身上，这让他看起来整洁了许多，不再显得那么淫乱。他将手下方才交给他的警枪重新别在漩涡鸣人的腰上，而后下出了逐客令。  
对于宇智波佐助来说，今天是愉快的一天。即在解除了暴露的风险后，他得到了一个好玩的玩具。和一位初出茅庐、尚不知天高地厚的年轻警察玩性爱游戏，对这位财团掌权人来说也是难得的乐趣。他注视着旋涡警察背对着他，尽管心理急迫但动作异常缓慢地离开了屋子。  
这注定是难忘的一天。

不到一天的时间，上午离开宇智波财团的旋涡警察又一次回到了宇智波财团。他这次对待礼仪小姐的态度并不像上一次那么温和，反而有些……说不出来的怪异？  
总之，当礼仪小姐将旋涡警察送到宇智波财团掌权人的办公室后，她便自行离开了。  
她并不清楚先前衣衫整齐的旋涡警察是如何被自家老板一点点拨开衣服的，又是如何涨红着脸射精的，甚至因为过长时间的憋尿而没忍住快意，将老板昂贵的上等羊毛地毯弄脏的。  
而做了一切的老板，眼睛又是含着怎样笑意，看着被他掌握在手心里任意揉捏的旋涡警察的。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 白色情人节快乐！  
> 本来震动棒插入的时候想要流血的，但想想是情人节福利，还是算了。  
> 还有写了淫乱的大纲，其实这是大纲刚开头，后面才是重头戏，但我实在没精力写完了。故事就到这吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈对不起！！！


End file.
